


Wrong

by innerslytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I find dirty talk simultaneously hot and a bit ridiculous.  I love it.  How could I resist this?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I find dirty talk simultaneously hot and a bit ridiculous. I love it. How could I resist this?

This was wrong.

God, this was _so_ wrong.

Emily's nails dug into his back as she clutched at him. They were in an alley of all places, behind a bar that they knew the unsub had been frequenting. JJ was six months pregnant with Henry's younger brother or sister, so who else was supposed to dress like a slut and troll for the unsub?

She hadn't counted on the way it would turn Rossi on, but she wasn't complaining at all. Not unless you counted the loud whimpers she made when his teeth scraped her clit.

"God, _yes_ , Rossi!" she managed, arching into his mouth. "Come on, take me!" She slipped a hand under her skin-tight shirt and pinched a bra-less nipple. She knew he was watching.

"You want your cock inside me, don't you?" she gasped. His mouth was still against her cunt, and she imagined the way he would taste if she kissed him, his goatee wet with her juices. "You want to fuck me."

They didn't talk like this. It made her uncomfortable talking like this, even while the brick wall scraped her back. But she loved it. It was wrong, it was filthy, and it was _oh so hot_.

"Fuck me, Rossi," she dared him, and trembled as his answering moan sent a shot of pleasure through her. "Stick that hard dick inside me and ram it in so far I can't walk tomorrow."

His free hand was inside his pants, and she could tell from the glassiness of his eyes that he was close. She didn't want him coming in his pants. He was old enough to have more control than that.

" _Fuck_ me!" she demanded, and it must have been the last straw. He surged to his feet, pushing her crushed velvet shirt up to expose her tits. She moaned and arched her body, relishing the scrap of rough brick against her back.

He bit her nipple, then sucked hard, pinching at the other nipple. He wasn't gentle, and she loved that, tossing her head back and expressing her pleasure loudly.

"I want to fuck you, Prentiss," he growled into her ear. "I want your hot, tight pussy around my dick. I want to know what it's like to fuck a good little ambassador's daughter against a wall. I want to use you and make you feel used."

"God, yes!" she gasped, feeling more turned on than she had any right to be. "Fuck me! God, my cunt's throbbing, Rossi, you feel that?" She grabbed his hand and slid it down to her soaked panties.

He groaned and pushed them aside, nipping at her jaw. He was leaning against her so hard she couldn't catch her breathe. She loved it.

"Fuck me," she urged again, and he did.

He pushed inside her hard enough to make her cry out. It sent a jolt of pain through her, but his return stroke pulsed pleasure through ever inch of her body. His cock was long and hard, better than she'd imagined. It stretched her so far she thought she would tear, but _God_ it felt good.

She whimpered and writhed against him, and then his fingers slipped between them and found her clit.

He didn't bother with teasing. Instead his fingernail scraped against her, making her entire body jolt with pleasurepain. She gasped and sank her nails into his shoulders. He lifted one of her legs to get a better angle and pulled back, then rammed himself inside her again.

She half-screamed and wondered if the others could hear them. But when he reached down and slid a finger inside her alongside his cock, she didn't care.

He stretched her first, then fucked her hard. She felt the brick wall scraping her back, felt herself growing lightheaded with alcohol and pleasure. She pulled his hair and exhaled with delight when he pulled back. And then she was coming, muttering "Fuck God fuck fuck yeah" as her limbs shook into release.

She didn't know what would happen after this, but as she worked her hand down to stroke Rossi's cock, as she murmured nonstop about his gorgeous cock and how fucking hard he was, as she told him her cunt loved him...

Emily didn't care.  



End file.
